Fan:BioDigimon
This story is about four children, Angus, Lala, Terry, and Loop, who all buy very new, very advanced, very unpopular cell phones that come with the "Digivice" app. Although it was thought to be the famous v-pet, it turned out to be an app that merged them with pure digimon data. They soon found out that the app caused a rip between the digital world and our world. Their Digivices give them their level depending on how much power they need, and in desperate situations, how much they have. 0%= Fresh, 20%= in-training, 40%= rookie, 60%= champion, 80%= ultimate, 100%= mega, and 120%= beyond mega. For example: 0% is Botamon, 20% is Koromon, 40% is Agumon, 60% is GeoGreymon, 80% is MetalGreymon, and 100% is VictoryGreymon. Plot See: BioDigimon Adventures Angus goes to school one day before the phone was to be released hoping to rub it in everyone's face. His best friend Lala, who had been chosen to beta test it informed him it was too complicated, and had only sold 3 (Angus's, Loop's, and Terry's). The only thing mildly popular about it was the Digivice app something that had been so glitched up (thanks to Angus himself, who had been messing with the game code, thinking it was a game) it had been shut down, causing them to be recalled before they were sold. Lala, however had been given the original prototype version, along with Angus, Terry, and Loop, meaning her Digivice app hadn't been tampered with. That night Lala goes to Terry's house to try the app out, but instead of finding a fun v-pet, Lala and Terry had found a picture on their screen of a DNA strand with 40% next to it and the words Lalamon and Agumon, respectively. Then they see a button saying "Morph" and at the touch of a button, Angus and Lala have become "BioDigimon." They become BioLalamon and BioAgumon, respectively. They use their new found powers to fight digimon who leak out of the digital world through any device with the untampered software. Soon they discover Loop and Terry have used the app and have become BioLopmon and BioTerriormon, respectively. Soon they discover, through different adventures, more digimon in the data. In their final battle with BioMaloMyotismon and BioLadyMaloMyotismon, they give up all the energy in their phones to cure them, seal the door to the digital world, and wipeout the software. BioDigimon Here is a list of digimon they had DNA data of: *Angus **Agumon 100% **Guilmon 100% **Veemon 100% **Monodramon 100% *Lala **Lalamon 100% **Palmon 100% **Biyomon 100% **Hawkmon 100% *Loop **Lopmon 100% **MarineAngemon 100% ***Although they obtained 100% they only ever used Fresh, In-training, and Mega **Salamon 100% **Renamon 100% *Terry **Terriermon 100% **Vikemon 100% ***Although they obtained 100% they only ever used Fresh, In-training, and Mega **Patamon 100% **Kudamon 100% *Mr.M **MaloMyotismon 120% *Mrs.M **LadyMaloMyotismon 120% Trivia *All the characters are named after the first Digimon's data they are in-fused with. *Most of the Digimon are from the Anime. *All of Angus's BioDigimon are from Dragon's Roar *All of Lala's are Jungle Troopers and Wind Guardians *Most of Terry and Loop's BioDigimon are Virus Busters Category:Fan fiction